


New Conjugations

by riazi



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, hoshi deserves to have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riazi/pseuds/riazi
Summary: Hoshi meets her fling from Risa a few more times over the years
Relationships: Hoshi Sato/Ravis (Star Trek)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think Hoshi deserves good things and since she's basically the only Trek character to have a successful vacation on Risa I figured Ravis would be nice to bring back
> 
> Most of this was written years ago but I've made some edits and reworked the entire final chapter. Hope anyone interested in this very rare pair enjoys!

Captain Archer said “T'pol, you have the bridge,” and started to leave. Hoshi took a deep breath and quickly got up to follow him. T'pol gave her a nod as she passed.

“Sir! May I talk to you?”

“Sure, Hoshi. Let's go to my ready room,” Archer agreed. The door closed behind them and he sat, waving for her to do the same. “What do you need?”

“Well, there's a linguistics conference on Vulcan in two weeks that I've been invited to take part in. 83 alien species are scheduled to attend, many that have never been in contact with humans. The organizer has arranged transport there and back for me on a Vulcan ship, that is, if you approve it,” Hoshi said all at once before she lost nerve.

Archer opened his mouth but Hoshi interrupted.

“I know, you need your communications officer. It was silly of me to ask, I'm sorry.”

“Hoshi,” Archer managed to get out this time. “You should go. We're on course to go explore a proto solar system. I don't think we'll be needing you.”

“Really? Thank you! I'll go confirm with T’pol.”

“Hoshi,” Archer said as she turned.

“Yes sir?”

“Make sure you have some fun too.”

“Learning about new languages? I can't imagine a more fun way to spend three days, sir.”

She left, missing the amused look on Archer's face.

* * *

Hoshi arrived at the official conference accommodations precisely on time, as expected from a Vulcan schedule. She was still in her uniform because she only had a few professional outfits and needed to save them for the conference itself.

After she checked in, she started across the lobby towards the lift when a familiar face made her freeze.

“Ravis!” she called, and then seeing the disapproving looks surrounding Vulcans gave her, she waved at the group who had just come in.

“Hoshi!” her fling from Risa exclaimed and quickly made his way over. She pulled him into a tight hug.

“I saw there was a delegation from your world but I had no idea you would be here!” Hoshi tried in his language.

If it was possible he looked even more delighted. “You've been practicing!”

“The materials you provided helped a lot. It's been my personal project since Risa,” Hoshi explained.

“You have done very well,” Ravis complimented. “I was asked by the university to come because of my experience with alien languages like your English.”

“I’m so glad you could make it! Oh your group has all checked in,” Hoshi noticed.

Ravis waved back at them to go ahead. “Since the conference doesn't begin until tomorrow, may I interest you in dinner tonight? Maybe explore the city?”

Hoshi ducked her head and smiled. “That sounds lovely. I don't know if we'll find anything to match the steam baths on Risa but I'm excited to find out what ShiKahr has to offer.”

* * *

After a lovely meal, vegetarian of course, they took a stroll through the city. Both of them had a familiarity with Vulcan so they talked in a mixture of three languages, often pausing their conversation to ask what a word meant. It was the most engaging conversation Hoshi had in ages. They eventually stopped walking altogether and sat on a bench under a tree, just chatting. They talked about what they’d been up to since they last saw each other, their home planets, observations about passersby and anything else that came to mind.

Finally managing a particular tongue click that featured in Ravis’ clan name, Hoshi closed her eyes with a grin, basking in the warm Vulcan twilight. Ravis leaned forward after a moment and brushed a hand over her cheek. “Do you have a lot to prepare before the conference?”

She opened her eyes and smiled, “No. I had a long trip on a Vulcan ship to get everything organized.”

“In that case, would you be interested in extending our evening?”

“I'd be delighted.”

They returned to Hoshi's room and as soon as they were inside Ravis took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Hoshi cheeks heated as he ran his hands up her arms, now bare since she had changed into a casual dress for dinner, and pulled her closer.

She was the one to lean up and take a kiss, long and slow and sweet. Ravis smoothed a hand down her back to rest on her hip and pulled her right up against him. His solid strength around her brought back memories and feelings from their night on Risa.

She traced a finger along one of his ridges as they pulled back momentarily, then she slid her hand back enjoying the coarser than human texture of his hair. She used her position to pull him into another kiss, briefly this time, before taking his hand and leading him towards the bed.

Ravis caught her around the waist and started pressing kisses down the side of her neck. Hoshi breathed a laugh as he hit a ticklish spot, and turned around to pull him down onto the bed with her. She started unfastening his shirt, made difficult by him kissing her deeply and with more urgency. Her anticipation was building too.

“Your vacations are always too short,” Ravis said a few hours before Hoshi was scheduled to leave. The sun had only been up for a few minutes and everything in the room was lit softly. He was spooning Hoshi from behind and playing absently with her fingers.

Hoshi rolled over to face him. “The busy life of a Star Fleet officer.”

“What would you like to do before you leave?” he asked after a gentle kiss.

“We could go out and get breakfast and take a walk in the park,” Hoshi suggested. Then she trailed her hand down his bare chest, “Or, we could order room service and stay here.”

“While I have never been to Vulcan before I find myself more tempted to explore other things,” Ravis admitted, his eyes wandering down.

“Bed it is,” Hoshi gasped as he started tracing the path his eyes had traveled with his lips.

* * *

“How was the conference, Hoshi?” Travis asked in the mess hall a few hours after she got back.

“Very rewarding,” she replied with a slightly faraway smile.

“Don't get too excited about conjugations there,” Trip said, making Hoshi laugh as he unknowingly called back to the Risa trip.

“It was great to meet with top minds in the field from so many different species. I brought back enough material to occupy me for months!” Hoshi said. While other activities had been diverting, she had really enjoyed and learned a lot from the conference.

Trip grumbled “Well it was pretty boring while you were gone. T'pol had a field day taking observations-”

“Not that she showed it,” Travis interrupted.

“But the rest of us didn't have much to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain, we are nearing an inhabited system.” T'pol announced.

“What's it called?” Archer asked from his captain's chair.

“I am unable to pronounce the name, but it is a peaceful world known to Vulcans,” T'pol responded.

“May I see the name?” Hoshi asked, a suspicion growing.

As soon as she got a look she started smiling. She pronounced the name as Ravis had taught her, earning some surprised looks from around the bridge. “I have a friend from this planet. I already have the language programmed into the translators.”

“Someone you know from that conference?” Archer asked.

“We saw each other there, yes."

No one noticed her evasion, and Travis laid in a course after Archer’s direction.

* * *

After official diplomatic greetings had been established on the ship, and then on the surface – helped along greatly by Hoshi’s knowledge of their language – the Head of Interstellar Affairs offered them a tour of the city. Archer easily accepted, and a young woman named Lari took them to explore.

Hoshi objectively recognized that the prehistoric section of the capital city 's museum was fascinating but she couldn't help being distracted. She pulled Lari aside next to the sculpture exhibit and asked how to get in contact with an individual. Lari promised to show her once the tour was completed.

They had just reached the city center, home to an impressively spiky fountain, when a familiar voice called Hoshi's name from across the street.

“Ravis!” she cried. He hurried across the street and swept her into a tight hug. “I was going to call you as soon as the tour ended!”

“I heard on the news your ship had arrived so I came looking,” Ravis explained.

A slight cough reminded them that they were still hugging and they pulled apart.

“Ah, everyone, this is my friend Ravis. Ravis, this is Captain Archer, Subcommander T'pol, and Lieutenant Reed. And our host, Lari,” Hoshi introduced, switching back to English even though the UT had picked up on their conversation.

“It is nice to meet the crew of Hoshi's ship,” Ravis greeted also in English, earning an eyebrow raise from T'pol and a shared look between Reed and Archer.

“Well I'm glad to meet a friend of Hoshi's,” Archer said and extended his hand. Ravis after a moment took the hint and clasped it.

“I know this is unusual,” Ravis started with a glance at Lari. “But may I take Hoshi to visit a few places I've told her about?”

Archer shrugged, “I don't see why not. I'll even let you out of the diplomatic dinner tonight Hoshi.”  
  


“Thank you, sir” she smiled. “How long do we have?”

“Well we're planning on heading back to the ship after the dinner,” Archer said.

“I meant when do we leave the system? Oh. Sir, may I have permission to stay on planet during our time here?” 

This earned another look between Reed and Archer. Archer cleared his throat and said, “I guess you can stay down here. If you want.”

T'pol continued, “Dr. Phlox has requested 2 days to consult with the medical facilities here. We are scheduled to leave tomorrow night.”

“Another short vacation,” Ravis sighed and put an arm around her waist. Hoshi leaned into him, not missing the surprise on her crew mates' faces.

“We'll just have to make the most of it,” Hoshi promised him with a smile. “Thank you Captain, I'll have my comm if you need me.”

“Have fun,” Archer managed as Ravis pulled Hoshi away.

“Captain,” Reed began. “Do you think they are-?”

“I don't think it's our business unless Hoshi decides to tell us,” Archer interjected. “Let's continue with the tour?”

* * *

Ravis first took Hoshi to a market nearby. “This isn't a usual official visit destination,” he told her, once again in his native language.

“Those always miss the really interesting parts anyway,” Hoshi teased.

“I would like to give you a present,” Ravis said. “To remind you of your visit here. Pick out anything you like.”

“Be careful, I'll pick something expensive,” Hoshi warned, causing him to laugh.

They walked through the crowded marketplace and Ravis was eager to explain anything Hoshi couldn’t figure out. Hoshi considered a couple pieces of pottery and landscape wall hanging for her gift but neither thrilled her. After a while, and a very tasty snack of grilled sour fruit on a stick, Hoshi spotted something and pulled on her and Ravis' entwined hands to get him over to the booth.

“What is that?” she asked considering some golden colored polished stones that glinted red and orange when you viewed them from different angles, not unlike a different colored labradorite from Earth.

Ravis told her the name, typically difficult to pronounce, and continued “It is one of our most famous natural products.”

“Are there any small pieces, like you could put on a necklace?” She used the English word for the jewelry, not sure of the translation. When she explained it, Ravis nodded and asked the booth owner.

The woman brought forward several pieces to pick from, and Hoshi considered the pattern and shape of each of them. She kept being drawn to one that the red glint almost resembled a flower. It reminded her both of Brazil and Risa. “This one.”

“It will suit you well,” Ravis smiled and got the booth owner to add a small metal loop on the stone so it could be put on a chain or string.

“Thank you,” Hoshi said when it was all settled.

“I would not want you to forget your visit,” Ravis replied. “I saw some chains in the last aisle that should work.”

They backtracked and found a lovely delicate bronze chain. Ravis held out the now completed necklace for Hoshi. She turned and let him fasten it around her neck, pulling her hair out of the way.

When she turned back, Ravis smiled, “Beautiful.”

“Me or the necklace?” Hoshi asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Both of course,” Ravis replied, tracing the chain of the necklace. “You chose your gift well.”

A child jostled them, breaking the moment reminding Hoshi they were in public. “Where to next?”

“I thought you might like to see the language department where I work at the University.”

“I'd love to.”

* * *

After a lovely dinner and a personal tour of the city’s riverside park by the light of 3 moons, they went to Ravis' house. It was built into a cave in a cliffside. The pale stone in curving shapes made for a very cozy yet graceful setting.

He kept the lighting dim and stepped closer. Hoshi smiled up at him as he reached out and tapped the necklace with his fingernail. “It really suits you. Excellent choice.”

“Thank you again. I’ve never seen anything the colors of-” and she tried saying the name of the stone. Ravis bit his lip and not in a seductive way.

“Ok, what did I say?” Hoshi demanded.

“The fourth syllable needs to be slower,” he explained. “Do you remember the birds we saw by the river tonight?”

“Yes?”

“You said one of them was… ah.” He pulled back from her. “How do you say this?”

Hoshi burst out laughing. “Skipping!” She reached out and caught his arm as he passed.

“Skipping,” he repeated, nestling his arms around her again.

Hoshi put her hands on his shoulders and repeated the name of the stone properly.

Ravis gave the two quick blinks that were the equivalent of a nod on this planet. Then he leaned down and finally kissed her.

They leisurely kissed for a short while and then Ravis pulled back with a serious expression. “I am very happy to see you again, Hoshi. News of the human war with the Xindi reached us.”

“I won't say it was pleasant,” Hoshi replied, his concern warming her. She pulled back slightly and led him to his small seating area. “Actually I should warn you, I may not sleep peacefully during the night.”

Ravis remained quiet and let her talk about a few traumatic experiences, providing a steady presence but looking increasingly horrified as it went on. Hoshi had talked to a counselor a few times on Earth when they were in the system, but hadn't really talked through it with someone who cared about her personally.

When she finished talking about her torture at the hands of the Reptilians, Ravis reached out and pulled her to him tightly. “You are so strong, Hoshi,” he murmured. “I am so glad you are safe.” She felt him take a shuddering breath like he was holding back a sob, and that set her off.

After a while Hoshi wiped her eyes.“I'm sure crying together wasn't what you pictured when you invited me,” she chuckled.

“No, but I do not regret it,” Ravis said fiercely. “I am just a teacher, I am not out fighting wars and tricking aliens. That I can help you in any way during your time here is the most important cause I can think of.”

The intensity was too much and Hoshi had to look down to collect herself for a moment. She couldn't remember anyone speaking to her with such devotion before. “Hey, I was a teacher before all of this too,” Hoshi reminded him and paused, thinking of what to say and settled on just “Thank you.”

“Let me take care of you,” Ravis said, standing and offering her a hand. “I think we could both use a shower and then maybe a massage?”

“That sounds perfect."

Ravis pulled her closer and unzipped her uniform. He pushed it down her torso, then took a moment to rub her arms and pull her in for a gentle kiss.

Hoshi pulled his shirt off and tossed it over a chair. Ravis paused and removed her necklace, placing it reverently on a table before focusing on her and helping her remove her undershirt.

They eventually made it to the bathroom and as Ravis was adjusting the settings he smiled broadly and flicked some water at her. Hoshi cried out and used her position by the sink to return fire. By the time they stopped they were both smiling again and Ravis grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him again.

He gently took her hair out of the ponytail and ran his fingers through it making Hoshi shiver slightly.

“Come on, before you get cold,” Ravis said and moved so she could get into the shower.

The warm water felt amazing and they enjoyed it for a few moments, pressed together but not doing anything other then occasional brushes of hands.

After a while Ravis took some soap and began rubbing it down Hoshi's arms and back. The soap was scented with something that reminded Hoshi a little of jasmine tea.

After the soap, Ravis started washing her hair. His fingers felt wonderful pressing against her scalp and relieving all sorts of small tensions she hadn't known she'd been holding. She knew the moment he encountered the faint scars along her hairline as he stiffened and then gave a small distressed cry and then pulled her into a tight hug.

“You are the strongest person I know, Hoshi,” he whispered reverently, barely audible above the water.

Hoshi didn't know how to respond so she turned and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Now,” she said pulling back. Ravis sighed in disappointment. “You promised me a massage so I think we should finish up in here.”

“Of course,” Ravis grinned and dedicated himself to the task. His eyes darkening as she couldn't help but respond to some of the places he was touching.

* * *

“How did the spa compare to the steam baths on Risa?” Ravis asked with a teasing smile.

“Well I had the best company at both,” Hoshi grinned. “But I liked how the spa here was more... intimate.”

“The privacy was very useful,” Ravis agreed. He rested a hand on her lower back as they crossed the street on their walk to the medical center where a shuttle would be waiting for Phlox and Hoshi after picking up the others from the government buildings.

“Did it make up for only having one night?” Hoshi asked.

“Never,” Ravis protested. He was carrying a small bag with her uniform in it. They had bought her some local clothes to wear today and she was quite enjoying the softness of the dress she had picked out.

They reached the shuttle as the sun started to set, casting everything in a warm orange glow. “I'll miss you,” Hoshi whispered.

“And I, you,” Ravis replied. He glanced towards the shuttle and asked, “May I kiss you?”

Instead of replying, Hoshi pulled him down into a slow and passionate kiss. “Thank you for showing me around.”

“Thank you for visiting.” They lingered together a moment longer, both knowing they might never see each other again.

Their first parting had been simple, the second satisfied, but this one, Hoshi knew that she was developing deeper feelings for Ravis beyond their initial chemistry. From the way he held onto her, she suspected he was feeling the same.

“I wish there was a way we could communicate, but Enterprise doesn't have a set course,” Hoshi sighed.

Ravis touched the stone around her neck. “We'll always have the memories.”

They shared one last kiss and Ravis handed her uniform back. She waved right as she entered the hatch and he raised his hand in return.

* * *

“Soooo, have a fun time?” Trip asked with a grin. Clearly they had seen her goodbyes from the shuttle.

Hoshi turned her eyes away from the closed shuttle hatch. “Wonderful, actually.”

“You met him on Vulcan, huh?”

“Well actually, we first met on Risa,” Hoshi admitted.

“What? You weren't just quizzing the natives on grammar?” Malcolm demanded.

“I never said which verbs I learned to conjugate,” Hoshi teased, and Trip and Malcolm's exclamations were cut off by Archer clearing his throat from up front.

“There's a good chance you'll never see him again,” the Captain said gently.

Hoshi reached up to touch her necklace. “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops took longer than I meant sorry!

Hoshi settled in her office and immediately the computer chimed. “Incoming call from the United Federation News Bureau.”

“Onscreen.”

A lovely young human woman with that immaculate news anchor smile appeared. “Hello, Dr. Hoshi Sato? I’m Luz Ibarra. I was told you were the one to contact for pronunciation confirmations?”

Hoshi had done this type on consultation many times before. “What can I help you with?”

“A new species has sent a diplomatic envoy and I want to verify the computer’s pronunciation. If needed I’ve been given a raw audio sample of their language for reference.”

“Hold off on that for the moment, I might not need it. Could you play the recording?”

Ms. Ibarra nodded and tapped something in front of her. By the first two syllables Hoshi’s heart leapt but she couldn’t help but giggle at what she heard.

“Well?” Ms. Ibarra asked.

“It’s got the sounds right but this language depends on how fast or slow you speak as part of the meaning. I have this correctly programmed in the universal translators but the computer is speaking at default speed. The meaning of what the computer said is-- different.”

“What is it?”

“You’d be giving a very unusual weather report instead,” Hoshi smiled. “I can provide an audio recording for use in the broadcast.”

“Thank you,” Ms. Ibarra smiled. “You are familiar with this language, then?”

“Very familiar,” Hoshi blushed slightly.

“I thank you for your help.”

“Feel free to contact me with any future pronunciation questions. I’ll send the recording to you right away.”

The call ended and Hoshi made the recording, sent it, got a drink of water, then squared her shoulders. “Call Admiral Archer.”

“Hoshi,” he greeted a moment later. “How on Earth did you find out so fast? We were going to surprise you!”

“We?” Hoshi asked, scarcely daring to hope. Archer smiled and then the image on his side blurred.

  
  
“Hello, Hoshi.”

“Hi,” she breathed. Ravis had aged a bit, but so had she. He carried it well. He broke out into a delighted grin that she could feel matched on her face.

Archer walked into the frame. “I was going to send you an invite to the welcome dinner tonight without revealing which species it was for. We had it all planned out.”

“I got asked for a much-needed pronunciation consult by the news,” Hoshi explained.

“What did they say?” Ravis asked. She repeated how the computer said the name of his planet and they both laughed.

“So, are you coming tonight?” Archer asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

* * *

Hoshi unfortunately couldn’t justify wearing the dress she got on Ravis’ planet to the banquet; it was far too casual. She did wear the necklace though, but she almost always did. She paired it with a structured black dress that she knew was very flattering.

What brought all her fantasies back to reality was the crowd of Federation officials that surrounded the delegation. She hung back chatting with some acquaintances but was getting more and more frustrated at the constant stream of important people.

The head of Xeno-Archaelogy at Starfleet Academy nudged her with his elbow. “One of the delegates is looking at you.”

Hoshi turned and made eye contact with Ravis. Heat rushed through her, and she could see the frustration clearly in his eyes. He was masking it pretty well on the rest of his face, but he obviously wanted to get away.

One of his companions noticed and drew the attention of the Tellarite who had been speaking to Ravis. Ravis patted her shoulder and strode across the room straight towards Hoshi.

Hoshi started walking to and met him in the middle by the drinks table. She had imagined their reunion constantly since this afternoon but nothing compared to Ravis sweeping her up in his arms.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered, tucking her face into his shoulder.

“I’ve been working hard to get back to you,” Ravis replied and pulled back just enough to meet her eyes.

Hoshi had a fleeting thought for the audience but gave him a kiss anyway. The murmurs of the crowd made sure it was a quick one, but undeniably tender.

“So, here for a short visit?” she asked, missing casual by several degrees.

Ravis beamed. “Actually, as the chief expert of Federation cultures among my people, my assignment as diplomatic observer starts with a term of 300 of your days. I won’t have as much free time as a vacation, but--”

Hoshi kissed him again. They finally had time. Who knew where they would be after nearly an Earth year but they would have many chances to find out.


End file.
